Back To Reality
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: J.P Morgan had said 'The first step to towards getting somewhere is to decide you're not going to stay where you are.' Gabriella was going to do just that.
1. Chapter 1

**Back To Reality**

She didn't want to go back, back to reality. She wanted to stay in the quiet, peaceful town.

She knew she could afford not to work for a four months, while paying for accommodation. She'd fly home, pack up, let her landlord know, quit her job and move the money in her trust fund.

Now she had to find a place to live and everything that went with it.

She was unhappy where she was and she felt happy here even if she had only been there for a couple of days besides J.P Morgan had said 'The first step to towards getting somewhere is to decide you're not going to stay where you are'

Within a week she was back packed up home, her parents waiting for the go ahead to ship her things over. Most she had with her, stored in her hotel room. She rented a storage unit for everything else as it crossed the ocean.

She'd need a job, a house and a new car.

The car came first. Then she began the search for a house.

One night to toast her new life she ended up in a cosy little pub. The next morning she was wrapped in the arms of an Irish/American stranger.

Bits of the night drifted back to her, clasped hands as they came together, peppered kisses and feathered touches.

A nose nuzzled her neck. The stranger was waking, she slipped out of his embrace grabbed her clothes and left. As he stared bleary eyed her before going back to sleep not to sure if she was really there or not.

A few weeks later she settled in. She had a house – well a cottage. The job hunt was going slow but steady. She had a part time job in the hardware store doing couple hour shifts and a few shifts at the local café. Wasn't much but enough. Well she figured out what she really wanted to do.

She had been a journalist back home but her boss was a bitch.

She loved the writing and the response from the readers. She'd been there for three years and she was still writing assigned pieces. Plus she was treated like dirt on everyone's else after a year, sometimes six months got to write whatever they wanted to as long as it was in relation with their columns. But after three years Gabriella didn't have that luxury.

Now she just hoped she find a paper over here that would give that opportunity.

Her new reality, new life was turning out to be better than her old one in America.

Even when she had the guy from the pub knocking on the door in the pouring rain.

That was defiantly different from her old life because never in her old life did she have men pounding on the door in the rain and soaked muscles hugging t-shirt.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Come on Becks open the door," he called.

Had she told him her name was Becky. She shrugged and headed to the door. She stole a look in the mirror and groaned. Grey sweatpants tucked into white socked botties, white vest and long sleeved pale pink top. This was a good as it was gunna get.

She opened the door.

"Your not Becca," the guy said.

"No I'm not," she answered.

"Where's Becca?" she asked.

"Did she live here?" she asked.

He nodded.

"She moved a couple weeks ago sold me this place," she answered.

"I'm why didn't she tell me," he said.

"I don't know I don't know your relation to her," she said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll call her. I'm Troy," he said, offering his hand.

"Gabriella," she answered, shaking his hand. "Do you want to come in you look a little soaked,"

"Yeah thanks," he answered.

The door was shut and Gabriella grabbed a towel from the cupboard.

"Did we met at the pub last week?" asked Troy.

"Um yeah," she answered.

"Aha you were my morning sneak out," he said.

"Um yeah," she answered, coming back with a cup of tea for him. Before shifting from foot to foot and tucking a curl behind her ear.

He sat down on the sofa, propped one leg over the and took a long drink from his cup.

"So what's your strong sweetheart?" he asked.

Gabriella sat on a chair. "Making a new reality," she answered.

"Away from family, boyfriend?" he asked.

"You should love what you do right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm a journalist well I was and I loved what I did just not where and after staying here three days. I loved it," she answered.

"So you moved," he said. "Despite everything you know and everyone being across the Atlantic."

She nodded. "You?"

"Moved here five years ago never looked back," he said.

They talked late into the night and when Gabriella woke in the morning, she woke to a delicious smell drafting though the house.

She padded into t he kitchen rubbing sleep from her eyes to find Troy.

"What you doing?" she yawed.

"Making you breakfast," answered Troy.

Gabriella looked to see two plates of full English,

"If you hadn't of ran out this is what you would have had," he said, placing it on the table.

"Bon Appétit," he said.

Gabriella glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap I have to get to work!" she exclaimed.

She jumped up knocking her juice over the table.

"Sorry," she shouted.

She reappared minutes later trying to put on her boots with a tooth brush hanging out of her mouth.

"You work around the corner right?" asked Troy.

"Yeah," said Gabriella.

"You start in what twenty minutes?" asked Troy.

"Five," answered Gabriella.

"Well I'm going past I'll drive you," said Troy.

She wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"No it's ok. It wakes me up," answered Gabriella.

Troy turned of the oven and hobs and headed out after her.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"I'll let you know," she answered, locking the door.

"Yes," she thought, as she ran down the drive this new reality was shaping up quiet nicely.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To Reality**

**Chapter 2**

She padded out into the grass her bright pink cardigan wrapped around her. It barley covered her legs but it concealed the fact she was only wearing her underwear well a cami and her underwear.

Besides the garden edges were well covered with bushes. She pulled the cardigan around her and sipped her tea. Her companion was still asleep in his bed, so she had helped herself.

He padded down the stairs buttoning his jeans as he went.

She'd done another runner – or so he thought. He headed into the kitchen, popped into on the kettle and made a brew. Turning he noticed a slight draft and then he saw her. Setting his mug on the counter he padded out, walked behind her and pulled her towards him.

"Thought you'd ran off on me," he muttered.

She shook her head as she stretched into his bare chest. His hand sneaked under her cardigan slipped up her top his fingers lightly stroking her sides.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and arched her back. Her cup fell to the ground and he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck.

"Do you have work?" he mumbled.

He felt her head shake against his chest.

"How quiet can you be?" he asked.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

She hadn't felt his other hand push her panties to the side. She didn't know he'd unzipped his jeans. She didn't know either of their underwear had been moved until he pushed inside her and the roughness of his jeans brushed against her backside. Then with stifled gasps and moans they moved together and came together.

She trembled in his arms as a breeze danced across her skin.

"Inside?" asked Troy.

She nodded and he scooped her up and carried her in.

She awoke a few hours later and found herself cuddled to Troy on his couch.

"Afternoon," smiled Troy.

"How long?" she asked.

"Three hours," answered Troy.

"You must have needed it."

Gabriella yawned and stretched cat like. "I took on another job."

"Waitress at the hotel instead of the café," said Troy. "I know."

She looked at him.

"I'm a chef there," he answered.

"Explains why you're so good," she said.

The night before Troy had invited Gabriella for a home cooked meal. Starter, main and dessert. Gabriella had never eaten so much in her life and dinner had ended up in Troy's bed a tangle of limbs.

"I've got work in an hour," said Troy.

"Ok I'll go," answered Gabriella.

"No you don't have to go yet," answered Troy. "You don't have to go at all if you don't want to."

"No I will. I need to do some things," answered Gabriella.

A ringing echoed from the hall.

"That's yours," said Troy.

Gabriella stretched and padded into the hall.

"Hey Gabs its Jenny can you come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," answered Gabriella. "Now?"

"Yeah as so as you can till ten," answered Jenny. "Rachel's ill."

"Yeah I can be in, in about half an hour," said Gabriella.

"Thank you," said Jenny, before hanging up.

"Troy I have to go so I'll see you at work Rachel sick," said Gabriella.

"Well I'll see you there I know from experience that you don't like being driven to work or maybe you're ashamed of me, us," he said.

"I don't know what we are," said Gabriella.

"We're dating," stated Troy.

"Um ok," answered Gabriella.

"You need to get dressed," said Troy.

Gabriella hurried round getting dressed before running round the corner to hers to change before rushing back past Troy's to the hotel.

It wasn't ten she got off it was twelve as everyone left, she lingered in the car park and then folded into Troy's arms when he last colleague was out of sight.

"You want to sleep at mine?" he asked.

She nodded and he drove them home for sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To Reality**

**Chapter 3**

"Morning," muttered a voice, as her eyes fluttered open.

"How are you awake?" she asked with a groan.

"I was on the breakfast shift last week," he answered.

"Troy can we take this slow?" asked Gabriella, as she lay besides him.

"How slow do you mean?" asked Troy.

"Well we've already slept together so we can't exactly say not that but can we just keep it causal?" she asked.

"Like friends with benefits?" asked Troy.

"That makes me feel slutty. That's like saying we're friends with benefits but we can see other people. We're each other fall backs," said Gabriella.

"Exclusive friends with benefits?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"Or should we see where this goes?" asked Troy.

"I um," answered Gabriella.

"Because we're spending a lot of time together, were eating together and sleeping together in two different meanings," said Troy.

"You mean were having a relationship but not a relationship?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," said Troy.

"Maybe, maybe we should think about it," said Gabriella.

"Ok," said Troy. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah what time is it?" asked Gabriella.

"Eight," answered Troy.

"Crap I'm meant to be picking my parents up from the airport in half an hour. So you can't come round for a few days," said Gabriella.

"They staying with you?" he asked.

"No at the hotel but they'll be round most of the time," she answered, hopping into her jeans.

"What a sight," he muttered.

"Pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said oh god screw it," he answered, getting up. "Gabriella I don't think it and I don't want to be friends with benefits we can go slow but god I feel like I'm in high school will you be my girlfriend?"

She stood there and suddenly felt very exposed in her jeans and bra. She reached for her top as she composed her thoughts. Slipping her feet in her boots she braided her hair.

"I think I'd like that," she answered.

"So," he said.

"So we're dating. I'll see you later I gotta," she answered, kissing him before running out.

He grinned and threw himself back on the bed.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Back To Reality**

**Chapter 4**

He watched as she leaned over one of the silver table, polishing it with her cloth. Her white blouse clung to her curves and her light blue jeans hung on her hips showing just a silver of her pink lace panties. He knew the couple at the table next to her where her parents, he knew he shouldn't go over to her. But he did, placing his hands on her hips and whispering in her ear.

"Hey,"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone while my parents were here," she whispered, turning in his arms.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," he said brushing his hand over the bare skin – on the side her parents couldn't see.

"Troy," she whispered. "You're pushing your luck Bolton."

"Just let me kiss you and I'll go," he answered.

"I guess I could I'm going to have to introduce you anyway," she said, glancing at her parents. "Dad's giving you evils."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her hands into his hair. He leaned down, the table pushed into her back and her phone began to shrill loudly.

She pulled back, reached down to grab it. Her finger reached to silence it when she noticed the number.

"I have to take this," she muttered, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she said.

Troy could hear a voice on the other end of the phone but not the words. But he could hear Gabriella's replies.

"I have….Really….yes ok….thank you…..nine…..yes ok….thanks, thank you very much."

"Oh my god," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I went for an interview at the um Belfast Gazette. I got the job," she said.

"So no hotel no café?" asked Troy.

"No nine till five but I can image it might be later and earlier eventually and a forty minute drive," said Gabriella.

"I'm off tonight you, your mum and dad come to mine for dinner to celebrate," said Troy.

Gabriella nodded.

"I'd better go shopping," said Troy.

"My parents will eat anything," she said.

"Good to know because I'm thinking of a lot of different things," said Troy.

He backed off, but her arm wrapped around his neck pulling him back to him.

"Hey," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her.

"I'll meet your parents properly later," he said, pecking her lips.

He turned and headed off and she leaned against the table watching him until he was out of sight.

"Who was that?" asked her dad.

"That, that was Troy Bolton my boyfriend were having dinner at his tonight," answered Gabriella, before heading inside to talk to her boss.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
